The Balance
by the green ranger
Summary: An AU story branching off from the end of Kingdom Hearts II. Sora and Riku are in the Dark Margin, discussing their fates and the fates of their friends. The two decide to stay in the Realm of Darkness and protect the Light from the other side.


**Chapter 1: The Balance**

The two figures sat in the sand, listening to the waves lap against the shore. Even though they had not seen each other in what seemed like ages, the words just didn't come. It seemed hard to place what had just happened into words until the shorter one turned and spoke.

"We looked for both of you for so long…" Sora said, throwing a stone into the water.

The taller one tried to sit up but it was obvious he was in too much pain, so he decided to just speak.

"I think we had to take different paths, we had to shape our own destinies." Riku said, looking down.

More minutes passed without any talking, both still trying to fish the words out of the darkness around them.

"This world is perfect for me. If this is what the world really is…just this, then maybe I should fade back into darkness." Riku said to Sora.

Sora watched the stone hit the water and replied "You know…maybe the darkness has gotten me, too."

The two looked at each other, knowing where the conversation was taking them but it did not stop them, it never did.

"Sora…If the world is made of light and darkness, then we'll be the darkness." Riku said.

"Yeah, the other side…the realm of light is safe now. Kairi, the King and the others are there. We can fight the darkness Riku; we can stop the heartless once and for all!" Sora said jumping up.

"Once and for all…" Riku said smirking. "But before any darkness vanquishing, I could use a hand up."

"Oh, right! Here" Sora helped Riku to his feet and the two began walking down the beach, the flow of conversation came much easier now.

"So how do we start? I mean, you've spent more time here than I have." Sora asked.

"First thing is first, we need a change of clothes, and I know just where to find them." Riku replied.

Sora followed Riku for what seemed like hours, until they made their way to a large decaying tree.

"Yes, this is the one…" Riku whispered to himself.

"Um, why did we walk all this way to find a tree?" Sora asked rubbing his head.

But as soon as he walked towards the tree, Riku shoved him out of the way as a black thorn shot around the tree. Riku managed to slice the vine down as Sora hit the ground,. The figure moved from behind the tree, revealing itself to be a very large heartless, it's yellow eyes were glowing bright behind its body of moving vines.

"Look out!" Riku yelled and jumped in front of the heartless dodging its vines, buying Sora some time.

"Thanks Riku" Sora said and summoned his Keyblade.

The two engaged the heartless together, striking down each vine that came at them.

"This isn't working!" Riku said to Sora as a vine grabbed him by the throat.

"Hold on… I see it." Sora said and ran towards the creature and struck at its feet with the Keyblade. It then released its grip on Riku and fell over.

Riku coughed and stood up, his hand glowing red. "It was rooted to the ground and kept drawing power form the earth. I'll finish it off, Fira!" The fireball from Riku's hand struck the heartless, destroying it.

"Wow, these guys aren't gonna quit huh?" Sora said panting. "I'm already wiped out."

"That's why we have to keep going, the darkness is getting to you. It will keep draining us if we don't hurry."

"Alright let's go, but why the tree again?" Sora asked.

Riku then stretched out his hand and created a corridor of darkness. "When I traveled with the King, he taught me a lot about this realm. The first thing he told me was that this world was like a mirror of ours, but distorted, and it's easy to get lost."

He went on to explain that there are landmarks that mirror the other realms and that if one were to create a portal at these sights, they would be taken to the other realm at that exact location.

"So where will this portal take us, Riku?" Sora asked, completely confused by the concept.

"Well, look at the tree." Riku replied.

Sora walked up and touched the markings on the tree; they were etched in there in the shape of wands and stars. "I don't know if you've been where I have Riku. But this could be anywhere." Sora said laughing.

Riku laughed. "I forgot about the zany adventures of Sora, Donald and Goofy. Let's go Sora."

"Right!" Sora said smiling, and the two walked through the portal of darkness.

"No way…" Sora said. "It's Yen Sid's castle!"

"Like I said, we needed some better equipment. Let's head up the tower Sora." Riku replied and the two made their way to Yen Sid's chamber.

The door to Yen Sid's chamber was ten feet tall and apparently locked. Riku knocked and they both waited to be granted access.

"Please sit down boys." Yen Sid said after they made their way into the room.

"So…that is your finally decision?" Yen Sid asked the two of them from across the table the large table. Riku and Sora explained their plans to Master Yen Sid after the events that conspired in The World That Never Was.

"It's something we have to do sir." Sora said looking down. "We have to be the ones to conquer the darkness once and for all; our friends are safe on the other side now." Sora said.

"It is true your friends are safe, but what if they learn of your future endeavors? They would be terrified; they might even try to follow you into darkness." Yen Sid replied.

"We will tell the King, and hopefully he can talk to the others. We have to do this…as long as there is a realm of darkness, people will always be in danger." Riku said.

"But you do know that light cannot exist without darkness Riku." Yen Sid said.

"We'll weaken it then. We'll destroy the heartless in the realm of darkness so they can't cross over and take innocent hearts." Sora said, determined.

"It is a dangerous task, warriors of light. You will be against odds that will seem impossible; you'll fight entities so powerful that they will seem invincible. But if this is the path you wish to take, I will not stop you two." Yen Sid replied.

"Then you already know why we're here then Master." Riku said.

"Yes, the good fairies have prepared them in the dressing room. Unfortunately they are currently dealing with other matters so they are not here. But the room is yours." As he gestured over to the door behind him, it swung open.

"Thank you sir." Both said as they bowed and made their way into the room.

"Wow it feels like just yesterday I was in here." Sora said as he looked around. "Hey what was that for?" He yelled as he was hit in the face by a dark robe.

"Put it on" Riku said who was already changed.

Sora put the robe on over his clothes revealing the same black cloak worn by Organization XIII.

"Wait, why are we wearing these? Aren't these for the bad guys?" Sora asked looking down at the garb.

"Heh, well it does more than that. It acts as a protection from the realm of darkness, this way we won't be weakened by it like we were before." Riku said.

"Oh, I got it…like that medal I had in the Underworld…" Sora said quietly.

"What was that Sora?" Riku asked.

"Nothing, just thinking out loud" He replied.

"Did Donald and Goofy have to put up with that?" Riku said laughing and he shoved Sora.

"Very funny" Sora replied and shoved him back. The two left the tailoring room and met Yen Sid in the study.

"You both look ready. But remember, the realm of darkness is not just a physical threat, but a mental one as well. It will try to make you doubt each other and yourselves. That is why you two must stick together and rely on one another."

"For you Sora, hold the light." Yen Sid said as the Keyblade appeared in Sora's hand.

"And you Riku hold the guide for that light" As the Way to Dawn appeared in Riku's hands as well.

"Today you are no longer warriors of light; you are the Warriors of the Balance. The balance of light and darkness…" Yen Sid said to them.

"We won't disappoint you sir!" Sora said bowing.

"We'll be in touch Master Yen Sid, thank you for everything." Riku said bowing.

"Now you will go see King Mickey and tell him what you have told me, he will offer any help he can give. Good luck to you both, Sora and Riku."

"Thank you, sir." Both said as they turned and left the castle.

"So, one more stop?" Sora asked Riku as they made their out of the tower and back to the woods.

"One more stop." Riku said and opened to Corridor to Darkness.


End file.
